drak school
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: Di tempat ini semua impian dipertaruhkan Hanya ada dua pilihan Menyingkirkan atau disingkirkan fic lama yang baru ditemukan semoga reader suka


**DARK SCHOOL**

**Di tempat ini semua impian dipertaruhkan **

**Hanya ada dua pilihan **

**Menyingkirkan atau disingkirkan **

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Drak School : Haruta Uzunaru

Warning : AU, OOC, maybe akan ada OC nantinya, TYPO, dan sederet kesalahan lainnya

Don't like don't read

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu gerbang Konoha Senior High School, ia memandang sekolah itu dengan pandangan takjub, jika ada orang yang melihatnya saat ini pasti orang itu akan menganggap ia sudah tidak waras karena sedari tadi ia hanya tersenyum tidak jelas di depan sekolah itu.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah murid baru yang hari ini akan menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya di Konoha Senior High School.

Di hari pertamanya naruto dimasukkan ke kelas 11 - A3. ``hai semuanya namaku Uzumaki Naruto mulai sekarang aku akan belajar bersama kalian di sini jadi mohon bantuannya,'' Naruto menyapa teman-teman barunya dengan senyuman lima jari miliknya.

Naruto merasa aneh dengan orang-orang yang ada di kelas itu, mereka hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan ada juga yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Di sudut ruangan Naruto bisa melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki menyeringai sambil menatapnya sinis, `` sepertinya akan ada korban berikutnya.''

Xxxxdrakschoolxxxx

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua telah selesai kini saatnya istirahat Naruto berjalan sendiri menyusuri sekolah barunya ia hanya ingin lihat sekolah ini. Naruto juga kesal karena tak seorang pun yang mau menjadi temannya ``orang-orang di sini memang aneh,'' gumam Naruto di tengah acara jalan-jalannya.

Tak terasa Naruto sudah berjalan cukup jauh kini ia berada di atap sekolah, ia lalu berbaring di situ ``apa aku akan baik-baik saja di tempat ini ?,'' Naruto mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. ``Tentu saja asal kau bisa mengikuti aturan di sini!,'' Naruto terkejut ternyata ada orang lain di sana selain dirinya. Pemuda itu lalu mendekati Naruto dan ikut berbaring terlentang di sebelahnya.

``Sebelum bicara dengan orang lain sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan namamu dulu, aku Naruto Uzumaki siapa namamu ?,'' Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya, ia senang akhirnya ada yang mau bicara dengannya. ``aku Sasuke Uchiha,'' pemuda itu membalas uluran tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

``Oh ya peraturan yang tadi kau sebutkan itu peraturan seperti apa ?,'' Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke .

``Di sekolah ini ada satu peraturan yang muncul dari murid-muridnya sendiri entah sejak kapan ini dimulai tapi yang pasti ketika kau menginjakkan kakimu di halaman sekolah ini maka kau masuk ke dalam peraturan itu, kami memakai sistem persaingan jika kau ingin berhasil ikutilah permainan ini dan menangkan jika tidak maka kau bisa saja mati di sini,'' Sasuke menjelaskan ke Naruto panjang lebar .

Naruto yang pada dasarnya susah untuk mengerti sesuatu hanya bisa memandang bingung ke Sasuke, ``maksudmu apa ?,'' Naruto semakin bingung karena Sasuke hanya menyeringai sinis kepadanya. ``the game is begin''.

``dor''

Naruto terkejut terdengar suara tembakan dari arah atap yang berlainan dengan tempat ia dan Sasuke berada.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu lalu bangun dan pergi ke asal suara tembakan itu, Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan horor tak berapa lama kemudian ia lalu mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

``A...apa yang terjadi ?!,''

Xxxxdrakschoolxxxx

Setelah sampai di tempat kejadian Naruto terkejut melihat seorang murid tengah berdiri sambil memegang sebuah pistol dan tak jauh dari murid itu seorang guru tengah tertidur di lantai dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. ``kau kenapa melakukan ini !,'' Naruto berteriak meski ia tahu pertanyaan yang ia keluarkan tidak berarti apa-apa.

Murid yang memegang pistol itu tiba-tiba saja tumbang, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung bersiap untuk pergi dan menolong murid itu kalau saja Sasuke tidak mencegahnya.

``Sasuke lepaskan aku, aku harus menolongnya!,''

``biarkan saja begitu,'' Sasuke hanya menatap datar kearah kedua orang yang ada di depannya itu. Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang polisi datang dan menggotong kedua orang itu.

Sementara Sasuke memberikan kesaksiannya atas kejadian tadi pada polisi, Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah dengan keadaan gontai ia tak habis pikir di hari pertamanya sekolah ia sudah melihat pembunuhan, dan yang lebih anehnya lagi semua orang di sekolah itu bersikap biasa-biasa saja solah pembunuhan seperti ini sudah sering mereka lihat.

Istirahat telah usai, kini semua murid telah kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Naruto terus berjalan tanpa melihat jalan yang ia lalui tanpa sadar ia berjalan menuju belakang sekolah.

``bruk'' tiba-tiba Naruto menabrak sesuatu dan ia terjatuh, Naruto akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya.

``ah maafkan aku,'' Naruto membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada sosok yang ditabraknya tadi. ``kenapa kau berada di sini, jam istirahat kan sudah selesai ?,'' sosok itu berdiri membelakangi Naruto

Dari pakaiannya Naruto tahu bahwa orang itu satu sekolah dengannya. ``kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk ke kelasmu ?,'' Naruto balik bertanya pada orang yang ada di depannya.

``aku di sini hanya untuk bermain,'' sosok itu berbalik ternyata ia memegang sebilah pisau di tangannya, ``maukah kau bermain denganku ?,''

Orang itu mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil mengancungkan pisau berlumuran darah yang ada di tangannya, tak jauh dari tempat orang itu berdiri naruto bisa melihat darah berceceran di atas tanah mungkin saja orang itu baru selesai melakukan pembantaian.

``sepertinya kau anak baru aku belum pernah meelihatmu,'' orang itu terus berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Takut Naruto lalu berlari tak tentu arah untuk menghindar darinya. Orang itu pun mengejarnya, tidak susah mengejar orang yang sedang ketakutan.

Naruto terus menghindar dari orang itu sampai akhirnya ia terpojok. ``akhirnya kau berhenti juga,'' orang itu tersenyum lebar seperti setan, ia bersiap melayangkan pisaunya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk hanya bisa pasrah ia kini memejamkan matanya.

``sret'' Pisau pun dilayangkan ke arah Naruto.

Hening

Naruto sedikit merasakan nyeri di pipinya

Ia lalu membuka matanya secara perlahan dengan napas yang terengah-engah ia melirik ke sampingnya, orang itu ternyata sengaja memiringkan pisaunya sehingga hanya menimbulkan sedikit luka gores pada pipi Naruto.

Darah segar mulai mengalir di pipinya ``darah'' Naruto bergumam sendiri ia sepertinya trauma dengan darah sekarang pikirannya tertuju pada darahnya sendiri yang sedang mengalir di salah satu pipinya.

``oops meleset!,'' orang itu hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Naruto yang tampak shock di tempatnya.

Ia lalu kembali menggerakkan pisaunya sehingga luka gores di pipi Naruto berbentuk silang. ``baiklah mari kita masuk ke permainan inti!,'' orang itu mengangkat pisaunya lagi dan kembali mencoba untuk menusuk Naruto lagi.

`bets' tanpa orang itu sadari mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah, kedua gigi taringnya tampak lebih panjang dari sebelumnya dan kuku jari naruto pun berubah menjadi lebih tajam.

Naruto mulai memegang tangan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu lalu mencengkram kedua lengannya sampai mengeluarkan darah, tapi orang itu berhasil lolos dari cengkramannya.

Dengan cepat ia menggambil kembali pisaunya dan berusaha untuk menusuk Naruto lagi, tapi tanpa ia sadari ada seseoarang yang menghadang tanggannya ``Sai hentikan, aku tahu ini daerah kekuasaanmu tapi sebaiknya kamu mengampuni anak ini dia masih baru di sini.''

Sai _orang itu_ lalu membalikkan badannya ke samping melihat orang yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

``rupanya kau Sasuke, maaf aku tidak tahu kalau anak ini anak baru,'' Sai tersenyum lalu melepaskan Naruto yang sudah mulai tenang dan dapat dikendalikan. Sasuke lalu menghampiri Naruto ``kau tak apa-apa?,'' tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan tampaknya ia telah kembali ke keadaannya yang semula. ``baguslah,'' setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke lalu memapah Naruto dan membaawanya ke UKS.

Sepeninggal Sasuke dan Naruto, Sai hanya menampilkan senyum palsu miliknya.

``tampaknya anak baru itu adalah orangnya ''

TBC

Yeah selesai juga, ini adalah salah satu cerita lama yang terlupakan oleh Haruta baru aja nemu semoga reader pada suka, ok please review nya ya


End file.
